


Comfort and Cuddles

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: After Alec Trevelyan goes missing on a mission, James Bond brings him home to recover. Q makes sure they get what they need.





	Comfort and Cuddles

Q entered the flat, quietly pushing the door closed behind him. He resisted the urge to flip on the lights. Instead, he slipped out of his battered trainers while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light coming through the gaps in the curtains. 

When he could see properly, he went into the living room and around the couch. He smiled softly at the sight there, warmth filling his chest. James and Alec curled around each other so tightly that in the dim light, Q couldn’t tell where one left off and the other began.

One ice blue eye opened, identifying the intruder, then closed again.

Careful to keep his voice low out of deference to the sleeper, Q asked, “How is he?” 

“He’ll be fine.”

“And the others?”

The eye opened again, considering him. Slight movement against the couch indicated a half shrug. “Dead.”

“Good.”

The eye widened a bit at the fierce satisfaction in his voice, but Q didn’t care. His Double O’s weren’t the only possessive, overprotective bastards in this relationship. 

“Sleeping,” Alec muttered against James’ chest, voice rough after hours of screaming.

“Shhh, then sleep,” James said softly.

“You’ll both be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Q began, intending to suggest that he bring the other two some food to eat in bed. He stared, confused, when Alec stiffened against James. He only realized the problem when James bent to murmur in Alec’s ear. The bedroom was dark, with only one way in or out. The living room was less defensible, but at least there was access to the hallway, the balcony, and the fire escape outside the kitchen.

Q bit his lip. How could he help? He thought for a moment, then — yes, that would work. “I’ll be right back.”

He went to their guest bedroom and pulled the bed apart. He was after the foam mattress topper. When he had it freed from the sheets, he folded it as best he could and pulled it into the hallway. After that, it was merely a matter of gathering up every pillow in the flat, along with a few blankets.

James stared as Q dragged the whole mess into the living room. “What — ?”

“Patience.” Q pulled the coffee table aside, leaving it next to the recliner on the far side of the room. Next, he unfolded the foam topper, making sure it wasn’t too close to the couch. Then he arranged the pillows into a nest, leaving the blankets for later. He looked up at James. “Can you get him down here and comfortable?”

James’ eyes flicked from Q to the nest on the floor and back, started to speak, then hesitated.

Q waited a moment, then offered, “If you don’t need help with him, I’ll just go grab some snacks.”

“Yes, good,” James said, sounding relieved. “And something to drink?”

“Sure.” Q headed towards the kitchen, making a list of what they should have available that would be suitable finger foods. He ignored the quiet voices and muffled grunts of pain coming from the other room.

He pulled down an unopened box of biscuits and arranged them on a plate with some crackers, fruit, and cheese. He looked around the kitchen, debating… He snorted to himself and grabbed a package of water bottles from a cabinet. Water was better for them, no matter how his Double O’s might protest otherwise.

He carried the plate and the water bottles out to the living room, pleased to see that James had successfully moved Alec to the nest of pillows. Q set everything down on the coffee table, waving James away when he moved to get up and help. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

Where should he put he coffee table so that everything was within easy reach? Or should he just give the plate to James to hold, and leave the bottles next to their nest? Yes, that would work. He handed the plate to James and mimed feeding bits to Alec. James grinned at him and wiggled a bit to sit up, taking care not to jostle Alec too much.

That taken care of, Q pushed the water bottles closer with his foot, and took off his shirt. He was down to his trousers when he realized he had an audience. Two pairs of eyes, one ice blue, the other jade green, watched him intently. He shook his head, unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped, then stuck his thumbs in his waistband and _ shoved. _Trousers and pants pooled around his ankles, and his cock shifted, freed from confinement, to dangle in front of him. He stepped out of the puddle of cloth, fully aware of those two sets of eyes on him, and crawled into the nest.

He was careful not to put too much pressure on Alec’s injuries as he lay down, positioning himself close enough that he could reach over Alec and touch James, too. Q pulled one of the blankets over and snuggled into it. He could smell his lovers in the bedding. Their soaps and shampoos, the scent of gunpowder and gun oil that followed them everywhere. Other smells layered over the top of the familiar, comforting smell that meant _ home _ and _ safe. _Blood and bandages and the smell of medical.

Alec had only been gone a few days. Not quite a week.

It had seemed longer.

_ Have you heard? 006 missed a check-in! _

That had been one of the trainee agents, gossiping in the break room with one of his techs. Neither had been the least bit happy when he’d told them off for spreading rumours and ordered them to get back to work.

Q experimentally nuzzled into Alec’s shoulder, which seemed safe enough. Alec turned his hand and threaded their fingers together, and Q shifted closer. He closed his eyes, remembering.

Alec had missed a check-in.

James had paced wildly in Q’s office, snarling about Mallory. _ “He won’t let me search for Alec!” _

Q had felt the same rage. He wanted to go searching for their lover too, instead of being tied to MI6. Knowing he had no real way to help, he had worked on a way to get James assigned a mission, any mission. Something that would get him out from under Mallory’s notice.

Days had passed, where they could do nothing. Then Q got a phone call, when he’d been alone at their flat. “I hear you’re short an agent,” Felix Leiter had said, phoning from America. A snitch had traded information on Alec to the CIA.

Q felt the comfortingly warm muscles under his cheek shift, and opened his eyes. James leaned over them, feeding Alec a morsel of cheese. Amusement creased the corner of James’ eyes, and he offered Q a grape. Q opened his mouth and sucked the grape — and James’ fingers — in. He sucked on the fingers for a moment as James’ blue eyes darkened above him, then let them go.

He had reported Leiter’s phone call. Mallory hadn’t cared. He still refused to let James go after Alec, even with the new information.

It was a trap.

Of course it was. They weren’t innocents, unfamiliar with the world they walked in. James wanted to go anyway, and Q had helped him. To hear Mallory tell it, in his office at the top of the building, surrounded by windows bringing in the light, Q would be solely responsible for the downfall of MI6.

Q quit.

He had stood there, looking Mallory in the eyes, and had been pleased to see uncertainty there. _ Would Q really quit over this? _Mallory had backed down, grumbling about expenses and international incidents, as if either of those mattered to Q. Then Mallory had dismissed him, sending him back down to his branch. Nothing more was said about either the resignation or about James going to rescue Alec.

He had gone back to his branch to wait, but it hadn’t been that long. Only another day, and then James was returning with their lover. Q hadn’t been able to get to medical to see Alec, but he supposed that would be for the best. Alec had injuries that needed to be treated, and then Mallory would debrief him.

At least, that’s what the sequence should have been. If it hadn’t been, if Mallory had debriefed Alec and James before Alec’s injuries had been tended to, Q would make damn sure Mallory knew just how unhappy he was over that detail, and that it had best not happen again.

And now, together once more and safe in their flat, Q watched while James fed Alec another piece of cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
